And the Oscar goes to
by Anyanka3
Summary: Jetzt ist die Auswertung fertig und die Story auch. Jetzt könnt ihr erfahren was das Ergebnis war. R
1. Default Chapter

Hey Leute! Also, jetzt seid ihr gefragt. Es ist an der Zeit den Oscar zu verleihen und zwar an die Charas aus HP! Aber Moment! Es muss ja auch abgestimmt werden!!! Wie sonst soll ich eine Realistische FF schreiben in der der Oscar an unsere Lieblinge verliehen wird?  
  
Ich meine, was währe wenn der schlimmste Fall eintritt und Harry den Preis für die schönsten Haare bekommt? (ohje, ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen!!!) Also helft mir und sagt eure Meinung!!! (Bitte immer nur ein Name wegen der Auswertung)  
  
Ach ja, ich gehe von den Personen im Buch aus, doch sie haben das Aussehen des Schauspielers. Ich denke das macht es einfacher...  
  
Fragen:  
  
1. Wer ist euer Lieblingscharakter? 2. Wer hat die schönste Frisur? 3. Wer hat den größten Sexappeal? 4. Wer ist am schlechtesten gekleidet? 5. Wer ist am besten gekleidet? 6. Wer ist am dämlichsten? (im positiv lustigem Sinne) 7. Wer ist einfach nur schei**? 8. Wer ist der beste böse Chara? 9. Wer ist der beste gute Chara? 10. Welches ist das schlechteste Buch? 11. Welches ist das beste Buch? 12. Was war eurer Meinung nach der lustigste Satz? (Kann auch einer aus dem Film sein) 13. Wer passt am besten zusammen? 14. Wer passt überhaupt nicht zusammen?  
  
Meine Antworten:  
  
1. Draco Malfoy 2. Severus Snape (bitte schlagt mich nicht dafür) 3. Severus Snape 4. Gilderoy Lockhard 5. Lucius Malfoy 6. Gilderoy Lockhard 7. Harry Potter ( sichschonmalinsicherheitbringvorharryfans*) 8. Tom Riddel 9. Hermine Granger 10. Stein der Weisen 11. Feuerkelch 12. "Den Spinnen folgen? Warum ausgerechnet Spinnen? Warum können wir nicht den Schmetterlingen folgen?" 13. Draco/Hermine 14. Harry/Hermine  
  
So, jetzt seid ihr dran!!! Ich hoffe auf große Beteiligung!!! By Anya 


	2. Auswertung

So Leute, jetzt ist es soweit. Die Stimmen wurden gezählt, die Ergebnisse in hübschen kleinen weißen Umschlägen in Standartgröße sicher eingepackt. Und die Spannung steigt...  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling und einige Sätze auch den Ärzten.  
  
And the Oscar goes to...  
  
Es war einmal der Oscar.  
  
Blendendes Scheinwerferlicht fiel auf den roten Teppich vor dem Globe Theather. Ebenso glitzerten die Kleider diverser junger Damen, die über den prunkvollen Samt schritten. Gerade gingen Lucius Malfoy und seine in grün gewandelte Frau gemäßigtem Schrittes durch die Absperrung zum Schutz vor hysterischen Fans.  
  
Severus Snape rauschte mit eingezogenem Kopf und wehendem Mantel an ihnen vorbei und huschte in die Halle.  
  
"Gott, Lucius, diese Person hätte mich fast angerempelt." , empörte sich Narzissa während sie anklagend auf den letzten Zipfel von Snapes Umhang wies, der gerade verschwand. "Oh, nur keine Aufregung wegen einem solchen Rüpel. Meiner Meinung nach steht er viel zu sehr am anderen Ufer." Narzissa lachte anzüglich hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
  
Draco, der hinter seinen Eltern her lief fragte sich, warum zum Teufel alle Mädchen, die hinter der Absperrung standen, ihm mit einem Block zuwedelten. Außerdem hätte er gerne gewusst was ein sogenanntes Autogramm ist...  
  
In diesem Moment kam ein schwarzer Wagen mit verdunkelten Fenstern angefahren. Ihm entstiegen ein junger Mann und eine junge Frau. Er trug einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug, hatte kohlrabenschwarze Haare und sah verteufelt gut aus. Aber nein, es war nicht unsere allgemein "beliebte" männliche Mary Sue alias Harry Potter, sondern Tom V. Riddel. ( Der sich gedacht hatte er sollte wohl lieber nicht in seiner unansehnliches Gestalt von Voldemord kommen - nein, eigentlich hatte nur seine Gesichtsfarbe nicht zur Krawatte gepasst...) Die junge Frau war, und viele trauten ihren Augen nicht, Hermine Granger in einem Kleid, dessen rot dem des Teppichs Konkurrenz machte.  
  
Sie hackten einander unter und unterhielten sich leise lachend während sie im Gebäude verschwanden.  
  
In Begleitung von Professor Albus Dumbledore, der seine letzte Gala so um 1905 herum hatte und daher mit einer Kutsche erschien, was allgemein gutmütig belächelt würde, erschienen auch Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Lockhard (der auf wundersame Weise sein Gedächnis zurück erlangt hatte) und Hagrid, dessen Haare mit Schuhcreme zu allen Seiten gegelt waren. (er hatte in einer Muggelzeitung gelesen, dass das jetzt modern sei - sie hieß BRAVO oder so)  
  
Fast unbemerkt konnten sie der kreischenden Menge entkommen, da Lockhards Grinsen alle blendete und einige dachten die Apokalypse sei angebrochen. Naja, die Dementoren regelten das dann schon...  
  
Mary Sue, ach ne, Harry Potter, wie konnte ich das nur verwechseln? Also, Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley und der ganze Weasley Clan kamen zuletzt. Percy hatte sich ein ganz tolles Schild gezaubert, das er um den Hals trug. Darauf stand: Percy Weasley Wichtig!!!  
  
Als alle ihren Platz in der Halle gefunden hatten konnte es los gehen.  
  
Der Zaubereiminister trat auf die verdunkelte Bühne und als er in der Mitte stand, fiel gleißend helles Licht auf ihn. Er stand an einem Rednerpult aus blauem und rotem Samt und setzte zu einer ergreifenden Rede an: "Sehr verehrte Damen und Herren, liebe Kinder. Mit Freude möchte ich sie zur heutigen Verleihung des "Harry Potter Universal Preises" (bei Muggeln auch bekannt als Oscar) herzlichst willkommen heißen. Ich freue mich, dass sie alle so zahlreich erschienen sind und es ist mir eine Ehr hier zu sein. ( Und den Partyservice zu bezahlen... *böseschau*) Wir möchten heute Abend gemeinsam die Menschen ehren, die Jugendliche auf der ganzen Welt in ihre Herzen geschlossen haben ( natürlich haben wir immer alles als Erfindung von JK Rowling vertuscht). Ich will sie gar nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, sondern sie einladen, den Abend zu genießen!"  
  
Applaus flammte auf und Fudge ging sich verbeugend von der Bühne.  
  
Jetzt erschien der erste Laudator im Rampenlich und einen Augenblick lang dachte Fudge, es sei wohl keine gute Idee gewesen Filch einen Award überreichen zu lassen. Dessen Augen hatten einen wahnsinnigen Glanz angenommen und er rieb sich die Hände und kicherte albern wie ein durchgeknallter Professor.  
  
"Meine Damen und Herren. Es ehrt mich zutiefst heute hier zu stehen. Und bevor ich ankündige, wer den ersten Preis bekommt, möchte ich die Person im rosa - pinken Kleid bitten ihre Schuhe zu säubern. Nun zu dem Preis...was sollte ich noch sagen...ach ja! Ich verleihe den Preis für die beliebteste Person rund um Harry Potter."  
  
Er riss der weißen Umschlag auf und zog ein Zettelchen hervor.  
  
" Und gewonnen hat...Harry Potter...nein war nur ein Scherz...der Gewinner ist Draco Malfoy!!!" (Ich denke alles andere währe unangebracht...außer Snape)  
  
Mit einem lässigen Grinsen ging Draco nach vorne und musste erst einmal Gewalt anwenden, da Filch die Statue nicht loslassen wollte, sich dann aber klammheimlich davon stahl. (hinterher fehlte einer der Plastikaufsteller, die eine überdimensionale Version des Preises darstellten...)  
  
"Nun, ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass mein Vater diesen Preis gewinnt *hallodadlächeln*, aber ich finde es sehr passend die Jugend damit zu fördern. ( Irgendjemand ruft: "Ach komm, hör auf Draco, dass glaubt dir doch eh keiner!") Oh, okay, also ich hatte wohl damit gerechnet. Mein Vater würde den eh nicht bekommen, weil alle der Meinung sind, dass ich nur so fies bin, weil er mich schlecht behandelt. Danken möchte ich eigentlich niemandem... ( "Dann setz dich doch wieder hin!!!") Halts Maul! "  
  
Trotzdem ging Draco mit hoch erhobenem Kopf wieder zu seinem Platz.  
  
Jetzt kam Hermine auf die Bühne und begann: "Nun, meine Damen und Herren. Es gibt viele schöne Männer auf der Welt. Heute möchten wir einen von ihnen ehren. Dafür dass sie uns schlaflose Nächte bescheren, uns im Traum zärtlich küssen und wir uns Fanfictions ausdenken, in denen wir mit ihnen schlafen. Kurz und gut...(sie reißt den Umschlag auf)...oh, es sind sogar zwei die wir ehren müssen...es sind: Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape!"  
  
Draco geht mit einem erhabenen Lächeln zurück auf die Bühne, doch Snape glaubt erst gar nicht, dass sein Name gerufen wurde und will sich als er es realisiert lieber verstecken als auf die Bühne treten. Hagrid gibt ihm einen gut gemeinten Klaps auf den Rücken und Snape fliegt fast auf die Stufen vor dem Podest.  
  
Hermine nimmt seine Hand und drückt ihm zwei Küsschen auf die Backen was Sevi erröten lässt. Dann zieht sie ihn hinter das Mikro. Draco hatte bereits wieder etwas gesagt und nun war der Zaubertranklehrer dran: "Ähm, ich war noch nie auf einer solchen Verantstaltung... (Hermine flüstert ihm zu, er solle sich bei jemandem bedanken)...äh, ich bedanke mich zuallererst bei meinen Fans (hach, Sevvi, haben wir doch gern getan!!!) und dann ... ja, das wars eigentlich."  
  
Hermine seufzt über soviel Einfallslosigkeit auf und geleitet Severus wieder an seinen Platz.  
  
Der nächste Laudator war niemand anderes als Sirius Black, der für diesen Auftritt entlastet worden war ( Die Men in Black hatten alle geblizdingst ... ach ne, dass war ja eine andere Geschichte...).  
  
Für diesen Anlaß hatte er sich extra die Haare gewaschen.  
  
Wie passend...  
  
"Meine lieben Gäste, ich möchte nun einen Award in einer der wichtigsten Kategorien überreichen: Nämlich für die schönste Frisur. Hierzu möchte ich noch etwas sagen. Nun, Frisuren sind nicht einfach verschiedene, in alle Richtungen gekämmte Haare, sie sind mehr wert als unser Fingerabdruck. Sie sind unsere Identität und wir demonstrieren anderen mit unseren Haaren wie wir sind. Natürlich gibt es auch schlimme Sachen, die einem bei seiner Frisur passieren können und dazu möchte ich aus einem Lied der besten Band der Welt etwas zitieren ( A/N: Ich entschuldige mich hiermit bei allen die Die Ärzte nicht mögen und sage, dass Bela, Farin und Rod nicht mir gehören und der Text auch nicht) :  
  
Mein Baby war beim Friseur und jetzt mag ich sie nicht mehr, mein Baby war beim Haare schneiden, jetzt kann ich sie nicht mehr leiden. Vorher war sie wunderschön, jetzt mag ich sie nicht mehr sehen. Das Leben ist schwer, das Leben ist schwer, mein Baby war beim Fiseur.  
  
Mein Baby war beim Friseur, seitdem macht sie nichts mehr her. Ich hätte sie fast nicht erkannt, als sie danach vor mir stand. Sie zahlt für den Friseur viel Geld, damit er sie total entstellt. Es is nicht fair, es ist nicht fair, mein Baby war beim Friseur.  
  
Mein Baby war beim Friseur, jetzt ist sie hässlich und zwar sehr. Ich wird mich von ihr trennen müssen, ich möchte sie nicht im Dunkeln küssen. Wenn sie irgendwem gefällt, möchte ich, dass er sie behält. Quelle maleure. Quelle maleure! Mein Baby war beim Friseur.  
  
Mein Baby war beim Friseue, jetzt hat sie einen Freund weniger. Sie war bei einem Haarstylisten, ich werde sie wohl nie mehr fisten. Sie war ein Augenschmauß, jetzt sieht sie zum kotzen aus.  
  
In dem Sinne, (er reißt den hübschen naturgebleichten Umschlag auf) möchte ich Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy gratulieren, denn mit ihrer Frisur haben sie nichts falsch gemacht!!!"  
  
Lucius streckte noch schnell seinem Sohn die Zunge raus, der die ganze Zeit mit seinen zwei Awards angegeben hatte und jetzt böse schaute. Dann trat er würdevoll auf die Bühne und zerrte nicht sehr würdevoll Severus Snape mit, der wieder nicht auf die Bühne wollte.  
  
"Es erfüllt mich mit tief empfundener Genugtuung, dass ich heute diesen Preis bekomme und keiner von der doch sehr jungen Konkurrenz. Danken möchte ich meinem privaten Friseur Diante ( Irgendein junger schwarzer Glatzkopf mit rosa lackierten Nägeln winkte ihm in diesem Moment katzenhaft zu und zwinkerte), dann den Firmen Nevea, Taft und Gard für ihre Haarpflegeprodukte, vor allem für Haarschaum, Haarspray und Wachs. Danke sehr!"  
  
Nach dieser Erklärung schubste Lucius Severus vor das Mikro und schritt Würdevoll die Haare zurück werfend von der Bühne.  
  
"Ähm...ich bin etwas überrascht und demnach nicht darauf vorbereitet. Bedanken möchte ich mich bei meinem sprechenden Spiegel, der mir immer sagte, ich sein schön so wie ich bin (hab da letztens von so ne´m "tollen" Spiegel gelesen der Sachen sagt wie: "I like what you have done with your Hair!!!") Dann noch bei meinem Vater, von dem ich mein tiefschwarzes Haar geerbt habe. Vielen Dank Daddy *heftigwink*. Ich bin im Fernsehen!!!"  
  
Nachdem Snape verschwunden war, kam Lucius wieder auf die bühne, aber nicht weil er vergessen hatte Fruchties zu danken, sondern weil er der Laudator in der nächsten Kategorie war.  
  
" Jetzt stehe ich schon wieder hier, aber diesmal um einen Preis zu vergeben. Es gibt etwas, dass ist genau so wichtig ist wie die Frisur: Mode und die modische Erscheinung jedes einzelnen. Allerdings wird hier der ausgezeichnet, der am schlechtesten gekleidet ist. Der Award wird an eine Person verliehen, die nicht die geringste Ahnung von Mode hat. ( er macht den Umschlag aus, schaut auf den Namen und grinst) ...Ohne Mode herrscht Anarchie, ohne Gilderoy Lockhard herrscht Mode!!!"  
  
" Oh, bin kurz eingenickt hab ich einen Preis gewonnen?", Lockhard sieht sich verwirrt um und McGonagall gibt ihm einen Schubs in Richtung Bühne.  
  
"Oh, hallo Lucius. Das ist aber nett, dass ich auch so einen Preis bekomme. Wofür eigentlich? Für mein Lächeln oder meine Intelligenz oder meine fantastischen Bücher..."  
  
In dem Moment unterbricht ihn Lucius schadenfroh: "Nein, du bist der am schlechtesten gekleidete Mann der Zauberwelt...oh, sie werden doch nicht etwas ohnmächtig? Ha, ha, der ist Ohnmächtig geworden!!!"  
  
Einige Dementoren mit der Aufschrift "Security" auf den coolen Bomberjacken vom Bundesgrenzschutz trugen den sehr blass wirkenden Lockhard hinaus. (Was das johlende Publikum nicht sonderlich störte.)  
  
Niemand konnte hinterher sagen, wie sie es schafften, Lockhard dazu zu bringen, als Laudator aufzutreten. Jedenfalls sah er nicht besonders glücklich aus und einige sagten, man hätte ihn bedroht und gesagt man würde ihn küssen lassen, wenn er nicht ging. "Ich selbst bin schon immer ein Modebewusster Mensch gewesen (lautes Gelächter aus dem Publikum). Auch wenn manche Leute meinen Sinn für Mode nicht teilen. (er schaute sehr böse) Nun, ich will es kurz machen, gewonnen hat...Severus Snape!"  
  
Nachdem er dem Namen ausgesprochen hatte, rammte er seinen Fuß wie Rumpelstielzchen in den Boden und fluchte, weil er feststeckte.  
  
In sein Schicksal ergeben nahm Severus auch diesen Award entgegen und heimste viel Applaus für seinen wehenden Umhang ein.  
  
Ron betrat leicht rosa angelaufen die Bühne und trat hinter das Mikro: "Es ist doch immer wieder schön sich an Situationen oder Gesagtes zu erinnern, bei dem man einfach dachte "Beim Merlin, ist dieser Kerl bescheuert", aber gleichzeitig grinsen musste. Ach, wie haben wir doch alle vor Lachen auf dem Boden gelegen bei Sätzen wie "Wohnst du hier?", "Und wenn es euch nichts ausmacht gehe ich jetzt schlafen, bevor ihr noch einen schlauen Einfall habt der uns umbringt oder noch schlimmer, die könnten uns rauswerfen" oder "Oh je, meint ihr ihm ist etwas passiert? Ist doch egal!!!" An dieser Stelle ehren wir den, der uns durch die dämlichsten Dinge immer wieder zum Lachen gebracht hat.  
  
Gewonnen hat...oh, es sind zwei...gewonnen haben Gilderoy Lockhard und Neville Longbottom!!!"  
  
Lockhard, den man wieder befreit hatte, besänftigte dieser Award etwas und selbstbewusst trat er hinter das Mikro: "Ich fühle mich geehrt eine Auszeichnung für meinen Humor zu bekommen...ach, kennt ihr den? Was ist eine Blondine zwischen zwei Negern? Ne´ Milchschnitte. (keiner Lacht) Okay, ihr kanntet ihn schon...ich geh dann mal..."  
  
Neville hielt eine flammende Rede, in der er seinen Eltern und seiner Großmutter für ihre Liebe dankte und Malfoy eine impotente Gummiente nannte, was fast eine Schlägerei provoziert hätte, doch Lucius schlug Draco mit seiner von den ganzen Haarpflegeprodukten betonharten Haaren nieder.  
  
Nun trat Professor Trewlawny auf die Bühne und sogleich betäubte ein beißender Parfümgeruch die, die in der ersten Reihe saßen.  
  
"Hallo meine lieben Schlumpfenfreunde", sagte sie rauchig und geheimnisvoll. "Ich habe die wenig ehrenvolle Aufgabe, dem Menschen einen Award zu verleihen, der als nächster sterben wird, ach nein...falsch...dem, den keiner mag...ist ja irgendwie das gleiche. Kommt auf das selbe heraus. Nun, Gewinner in der Kategorie unbeliebteste Person des Harry Potter Universums ist...Harry Potter...oh, welch wundersame Ironie!!!"  
  
Harry lief heulend zu Dumbledore und kletterte auf dessen Schoß und schrie: "Ihr seid so undankbar!!!"  
  
Da Dumbledore aber den nächsten Award überreichen sollte, war das nicht sehr praktisch und er schubste ihn auf den Boden, wo er wie eine tote Spinne liegen blieb.  
  
Dumbeldore erklärte: "Ein seltsames Geschick hat mich heute hierher geführt und bringt mich dazu gerade dem beliebtesten bösen Charakter einen Preis zu überreichen. Das ist eigentlich gegen meine Prinzipien...aber egal! Gewonnen hat...Tom Riddel!!!"  
  
Der steht lächelnd auf und niemand hätte in diesem Moment vermutet, dass er den Award als böser Charakter bekommt.  
  
"Ich danke meinen Fans, dann Salazar Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, meiner Mum, Hermine Granger, die mich heute begleitet, allen meinen Todessern und dem Tattoowierer der uns allen das coole dunkle Mal auf den Arm tattoowiert hat.", erklärte er und einige Mädels waren ihre BHs auf die Bühne.  
  
Harry Potter, der sich wieder von seinem Schock erholt hatte, dass ihn niemand möchte, kam jetzt auf die Anhöhe hinter das Rednerpult und verkündete: "Ich verleihe hier heute einen Preis an Menschen, die mutig, ehrenhaft und gut sind. Kurz, der beliebteste gute Chara bekommt einen Preis. Gewonnen haben Hermine Granger, Albus Dumbledore und Ronald Weasley.  
  
Nachdem diese sich bedankt hatten kamen Fred und George auf die Bühne und erklärten, dass das unbeliebteste Buch bzw. Schuljahr ist, in dem der Stein der Weisen gefunden wurde und der am beliebtestene Band der Gefangene von Askaban ist.  
  
Ron bekam einen Preis für seinen legendären Satz: "Den Spinnen folgen? Warum ausgerechnet Spinnen? Können wir nicht den Schmetterlingen folgen?"  
  
Für Aufregung sorgte die Tatsache, dass Harry und Hermine einen Award dafür bekamen, dass sie nicht zusammen passten.  
  
Doch dann kam es zum Höhepunkt des Abends als Professor McGonagall dies verkündete: "Ein Shipper ist ein Mensch, der den Traum nicht aufgibt, dass zwei Menschen doch noch irgendwann zusammen kommen. Ich selbst bin ein absuluter Flitwick/Sprout Shipper. Alle Shipper dieser Welt haben abgestimmt und das Paar des Abends sind...Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Narzissa Malfoy fiel mit einem spitzen Schrei in Ohnmacht und Lupin und Black hielten Schilder hoch worauf stand "Für die Männerbewegung", "Der bewegte Mann" und "Ich finde mein Land cool und ich bin schwul".  
  
Harry lief beflügelt auf die Bühne und rief: "Draco, ich liebe dich!!!"  
  
Draco rannte schreiend weg und versteckte sich hinter Snapes Umhang.  
  
Dumbeldore schnappte sich McGonagall, sie brannten nach Vegas durch und heirateten dort in einer Casino Kirche.  
  
Lucius Malfoy zerrte seine Frau nach draußen, doch es hatte angefangen zu regnen und dieser Regen zerstörte seine Frisur, woraufhin er verrückt wurde und die Männer in den weißen Kitteln kommen mussten und ihn mitnahmen.  
  
So endete dieser Abend für die einen in einer Katastrophe uns für andere im Liebesglück.  
  
Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute...  
  
Ende  
  
Ich hoffe ich konnte eure Erwartungen wenigstens annähernd erfüllen... Über Kritik würde ich mich freuen!!! 


End file.
